


Cream

by Jewelmaiden



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cream all over, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/Jewelmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has some cheesecake at D's shop who gets accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on AFF about 15 years ago (omg really? Dang) I've rewritten it as I'm a much better writer then I was back then. It's still there and I still can't believe people liked it. Hopefully this is much improved *hides*

Count D looked at Leon disapprovingly. "Officer Orcot, what may I ask are you eating?" Leon brushed at the bread crumbs on his shirt ineffectually, a blob of sauce marring the handsome profile of the officer. "Mphhm *gulp* lunch...hotdog." D sighed in disgust as the young man, perhaps one day he could do something about this officer.  
"Come take tea with me at my shop, I have something delicious for dessert." D smiled secretly at Leon. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I got some time to spare." He grinned. "Sweet tooth." D rolled his eyes and beckoned for Leon to follow.

As the shop bell tinkled, the Count dropped a piece of food into the crated cage nearest the door. "Would you perhaps like to see my latest acquisition, an ape from Nepal, such a rare and unusual animal"  
"Uh-huh, you got all the paperwork to prove it's legal too I bet." Leon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Chinese man with wariness. D merely looked impassively as he reached for a ornate caddy. "Of course Officer Orcot, tea?"

Leon looked at the Count, the delicate bones of his hands looked almost feminine and the long lashes of his dual coloured eyes. His mind wandered for a moment in a direction he wasn't really comfortable with before he caught himself, could he really lust after the Count? He was straight damnit. "Officer, are you listening?" D tutted. "I asked a question, Lemon or lime cheesecake?"  
"Oh urm...lemon" the Count clapped his hands together. "Excellent choice!" The count put a plate in front of him "Cream or ice cream?  
"Cream please Count." the Count bowed slightly and poured the cream, it flowed freely, a little too freely. "Oh my Officer! Your clothes, please let me attend to that." The look in the Count’s mismatched eyes was dangerous but Leon couldn’t say why.

The Count knelt down carefully and attentively wiping the cream from his lap, his fingers brushing ever nearer Leon's crotch, Leon felt the tightness of the denim digging into the now prominent flesh contained within. "Count, have you finished yet" his voice sounded husky even to his own ears in the quiet of the room. "Not quite, some has got into the fabric, it needs a special treatment." D looked up at him and Leon’s heart stopped for a moment with the intent in the Count's eyes. He lowered his head down towards Leon's lap, the fall of dark hair didn't curtain what D mouth was about to do. He watched he saw his tongue began lapping at the invisible stain of cream. The delicate touch against his groin make his arousal grow even harder, a groan issued from his lips as if someone else had use of his mouth. "My, my officer you seem to be enjoying this treatment" D's eyes glittered in the soft light of the shop.  
"Oh...yeah...need...more." Leon moaned softly as he looked down at the Count. He was enchanted he had to be. He couldn’t believe he was going along with this insane game but the arousal was deafening him to all the reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this. "Well please do remove your trousers" Leon quickly devested himself of the troublesome jeans and laid back down and resumed stroking D's silky black hair like one of his pets. "Cream" D smiled softly and sitting back on his heels, picked up the jug from the table.  
"Yes please" sighed Leon. The count licked his lips and then poured the cream over Leon's rock hard flesh. The chill of the cream took his breath away and when D leaned over and tasted the sweet of cream with the tang of Leon's flesh permeating through Leon though he would blow his load right there and then.

D swirled his tongue round the head of Leon's penis, tasting him slowly, running his tongue across the underside of the detectives cock, he heard him gasp and mentally noted the sensitive spot. He drew his ruby lips away from the tasty treat that was before him, he had a different plan for the blonde man. "Lie down" Leon looked, nodded and laid on the cream splattered carpet. "Count you are still dressed" remarked Leon looking at him with undisguised lust. D looked at the handsome man at his feet, he would have made an excellent haram slave. "Well, well so I am" with those words D leisurely unfastened the gown and it slipped to the floor, a pool of crumpled silk. The pale milk texture of his skin bewitched Leon somehow the flushed cock protruding from D's silken flesh seemed almost obscene. "You are as fucking excited as I am D" the Count laid down beside Leon caressing his muscled flesh drawing each little gasp and moan until Leon was writhing on the carpet. D pressed on Leon’s side until the man laid on his back, parting his ass cheeks he found the opening he wanted, then he carefully pressed one slender finger, Leon gasped wincing slightly as D’s nail caught him. D slipped a hand toward the table and opened a small draw and lifted a small vial from it. Leon felt a cold trickle of oil over his arsehole followed swiftly by D’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. Breaking the fingernails on one hand off, he lifted off the moaning man who groaned at the loss of him. “Patience detective.” The growl of a moan morphed into a pleasurable groan as D gently slipped one oiled finger slowly into Leon's tight hole. Groans of muffled pleasure came from Leon as D worked his finger back and forth and further in. With his other hand D worked Leon’s cock gently at first so as not to trigger the mans release.

Leon voice pleaded with a number of different obscenities as D stretched him with his fingers until he felt the man was ready for him. D withdrew the fingers quickly replacing the lost fullness with his cock against Leon's hole, he pushed gently against the unyielding ring of muscles. Leon groaned with pleasure at the new sensation. D took more confidence in the pleasure Leon was taking, he forced himself deeper until the muscles gave and he was held in the delights of that tight passage.

"Oh god D, fuck that burns yet feels so good" Leon moaned. Pushing further in he watched Leon's blond hair shake loose falling about the mans face from his short ponytail, its tie fell abandoned on the floor as D filled him with his dick. “Oh god, so good!" Leon cried out. D paused and looked at his new lover, enjoying the feeling of his skin close to Leon's, he leant over and kissed the nape of his neck. Leon pushed back and moaned "please Count fuck me I need it." The last few words were almost a whine.

Pulling back almost to the point of withdrawal, he paused, then lust overcame him and he plunged his cock into Leon, pumping Leon's cock hard, he knew it would not be long before they both came. "Ohh Fuck!" Cried Leon as the moment came upon him. D felt his muscles contract around his cock, D felt the tightness in his balls and moments later he gasped as he lost his cum to Leon. Rolling on them on their sides, D gently removed himself, he looked at Leon and noticed he had drifted into a sated sleep. "Typical male" he sighed. If Leon had been awake he might have seen a rare sight, a real smile on D’s face.

Leon awoke in a state of confusion, he realised he was dressed, incense was fresh in the air. Jesus he needed to get laid if he was dreams like that. Standing he ran his fingers through his loose hair, looked at his watch 'Shit! I should have been back an hour ago!' he thought. "Hey Count, you here?" D came in, Leon tried not to blush as images from his dream rose unbidden.. 'Does this guy ever stop smirking! Oh god he’s so sexy when he does that thing with…’ he stopped the thought before it could pass further through his mind. "I'll be back to check those licenses later, okay D?" His tone was slightly strangled.  
"Of course, maybe we could have dessert again, peaches and cream perhaps? See you again Mr Detective." D bowed hiding the laugher he was trying to hold back at Leon’s discomfort. 

Of course it was dream, it had to be, Leon told himself as he left, stop being an idiot. It did nothing to stop the odd feeling of discomfort he felt as he walked toward the station.


End file.
